My research plan is driven by the general hypothesis that genes with trinucleotide repeats (TNRs) are expressed in brain and when they under expansion, cause neuropsychiatric disease. It is known that genes containing TNRs are frequently polymorphic and are to that extent valuable as linkage markers. My research development plan builds on my present skills of linkage mapping and extends them to gene cloning and expression analysis. My long term career plans are to identify, characterize and study genes involved with psychiatric disease. I will identify and characterize cDNA clones containing TNRs and will map these repeats and examine bipolar affective disorder family members for evidence of expansion.